Tomodachi
by syntia.amano
Summary: Mikage berhenti!"seru Teito tapi cowok itu tetap menariknya kencang. Apakah yang terjadi? Teito, Mikage, Hakuren. Normal, beneran FF yang ni NORMAL!


Title : Tomodachi

Disclaimer : I don't own any 07 ghost

Rating : K

* * *

"Hei Mikage, berhenti!"seru Teito pada cowok yang kini sedang menariknya kencang.

"Jangan berisik dan ikut aku!"balasnya. Dia terlihat marah sekali. Begitu sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, dia langsung membanting pintu masuk dan…. "Permisi, tuan muda Teito Klein kembali menjadi korban!"

JEDUAK!

Teito langsung menjitak kepala cowok itu sekuat tenaga. Kalau dia bisa pake Zaiphon pasti langsung dikeluarkannya. Perhatian, hal yang tidak boleh kau sebutkan di depan Teito adalah :

1. Kecil

2. Tuan muda, tapi kayaknya yang nomor dua itu Cuma berlaku ke orang disebelahnya deh.

"SIAPA YANG TUAN MUDA!!!!!??"

"Berhenti! Di ruang perawatan di larang berteriak Teito Klein! Dan anda bisa meninggalkan pasien!"suruh salah seorang perawat sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua. Otomatis keduanya langsung minta maaf. Hmmm… kayaknya kedua orang ini lemah ama cewek deh.

"Aku kembali ke kamar, dan kau harus langsung istirahat!"suruhnya sambil menatap lurus teman sekamarnya yang terluka itu. Sepertinya dia nggak bakal pergi kalau cowok itu nggak janji bakal langsung balik ke kamar mereka deh.

"Ung,"jawab Teito ogah-ogahan. Cowok itu masih menatapnya. "Ya, baiklah sekarang cepat pergi, Mikage!"

"Oke, aku tunggu!"ujarnya lalu pergi.

"Ternyata berita itu benar ya,"ucap perawat itu kemudian menutup pintu. Kayaknya nggak ada yang rusak. Oke, Mikage terlepas dari tuntutan merusakkan pintu.

"Berita?"bingung Teito yang kini duduk di kursi.

"Ya, kalian benar-benar akrab. Aku jadi iri,"ucapnya sambil membawa kotak obat. Dia mulai duduk di depan Teito dan memngobati tangan cowok berambut coklat itu. "Kali ini apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Suster itu penuh selidik. Tangan Teito terluka cukup dalam jadi tidak mungkin ini terjadi karena terkena serangan Zaiphon saat latihan praktek. Lagipula Teito emang pernah ikut praktek?

"Tidak, tidak karena apa-apa,"bohongnya. Perawat itu memandangnya marah.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi kau harus menjaga tubuhmu! Aku juga sudah mendengar kabar itu, tapi tetap saja…"

"Kabar itu?" Wanita itu mulai membalut tangan Teito.

"Untung temanmu baik. Dia segera membawamu kemari. Tapi kamu memang jarang terluka sih, pantas saja kau jadi murid terbaik di sekolah ini. Aku juga dengar kabar kalau kau salah satu kandidat… Oke, sudah selesai!"senangnya sembari menepuk pelan balutannya lalu berdiri. "Ayo cepat pergi, temanmu sudah menunggu!"suruhnya. Teito melihat ke perban di tangannya kemudian ke perawat itu. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang dipelajarinya berkat Mikage. "Dia sahabatmu kan?"

"Ya… dia sahabatku,"jawab Teito lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Dalam hati dia pasti yakin, kalau Mikage sudah ada disana menunggunya kembali. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan digeret ke untuk langsung tidur. Tapi memangnya kenapa? Mereka kan sahabat.

* * *

"PYA…PYA….!!" Mikage terlihat kesal. Dia benar-benar marah. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Teito terluka karena melindunginya dari pecahan kaca yang hampir melukainya.

"Ini Cuma luka kecil Mikage. Tenang saja, aku akan pergi ke ruang perawatan setelah mengembalikan buku ini!"suruh Teito sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak Fyulong itu.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Hakuren yang terusik gara-gara suara Mikage. Ingat kan, dimana ada Teito disana. Nggak tau deh di bagian bangunan sebelah mana, yang jelas ada Hakuren. Mereka kan partner.

"PYA!" Hakuren melihat kea rah yang ditunjukkan makhluk berwarna merah muda itu. Luka gores di tangan Teito. Dengan sekejap ditariknya tangan cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ini Cuma luka kecil, buku ini harus dikembalikan hari ini!"

"Aku yang akan melakukannya. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan Cuma dua. Pergi ke ruang perawatan dan istirahat! Mikage dan aku akan mengawasimu!"

"PYA!"

"?! Sejak kapan kalian akrab?"bingung Teito. Mikage dan Hakuren berpandangan.

"Karena kami sahabat Teito."

"Burupya!"

"?! _Sejak kapan mereka berdua… lagipula kan Mikage belum bisa bicara?_" Teito memandang keduanya bergantian dan tersenyum tertunduk.

'_Karena kami sahabat Teito.'_

"_Benar, karena aku adalah sahabat Mikage dan Hakuren."_

* * *

A/N : Hei! What are you thinking? Mikage kan emang selalu ada di samping Teito. Daisuki Mikage! Kalau Hakuren kayaknya bener deh, emang lebih cocok jadi Ouji tapi kan putrinya kayaknya ada gimana gitu ama Teito. Walau bunuh-bunuhan XD

And buat yang dukung 07-Ghost : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
